Justice Rains From Above
by AverySoli
Summary: Pharah's mother, Ana Amari, has been found alive, but even though Pharah is happy about her mother's return, she feels left out and ignored by her teammates. This, however, changes when Mercy receives a package. (Yeah, I'm not good at summaries)


**_AN: So, if you have been checking the Blizzard Gear store online, they just came out with Pharah Funko Pops, and I came up with this idea... (Arabic translations are at the AN at the end. :)_**

 ** _Enjoy and Thanks for reading._**

* * *

 **Justice Rains From Above**

Her mother was back. It was something Fareeha Amari had to face. Her mother had been alive all this time, hiding out from Reaper, after escaping to United Arab Emirates. There she started her own bakery and pastry shop, living under the name Sharia Malik.

When Fareeha went with Angela, Satya, and Lucio to see if they would be able to set up a headquarters or watchpoint in UAE, they stopped at a bakery after a long day of meeting with business men and women and government officials. The woman wearing the niqab at the bakery was especially kind to them. With Fareeha's knowledge of Arabian desserts Satya and Lucio ordered basbousa, kunafeh, baklava, rice pudding, and feteer. The woman gave them a big discount for the food and gave them a large bowl of umm ali, Fareeha favorite dessert. It wasn't until Fareeha took a bite of the umm ali, that something clicked in her head: It was made exactly like her mother made it, with mango.

Fareeha called the woman over to their table and swiftly removed the niqab to reveal the person she suspected: Ana Amari, her mother. When Fareeha reached out to hug her, Ana, in a panic, took off into the busy streets. Fareeha gave chase and so did Angela, Satya, and Lucio. They ran for miles and eventually they cornered Ana in an alley, thinking she would have nowhere to go. But the next thing they knew, Ana had a grappling hook launcher and was now sprinting across the roofs.

"I forgot she can do that," Angela said.

The chase continued on the roof, but it eventually came to a stop on the roof of a hotel when Fareeha decided to tackle her own mother and handcuff her. The four of them walked her mother back to the bakery with Ana struggling, cursing, and yelling at her in Arabic along the way, while onlookers looked on in fear:

" د **عني أذهب! انا والدتك!"**

" أ **نا أعلم أنك أمي ، و هذا هو السبب في أنني لست السماح تذهب. "**

"I order all of you to let me go!"

Fareeha sighed while she saw Angela, Satya, and Lucio hiding their laughter out of the corner of her eye. They kept their distance, leaving her to deal with her very angry mother. "No."

"Disobedient girl! I didn't raise you this way!"

"You hardly raised me at all! Now stop yelling!"

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Wait till we get these handcuffs off! You need a much deserved spanking for being a disobedient daughter!"

Satya and Lucio instantly broke out into laughter.

"I'm thirty-two, mom," Fareeha replied flatly, even though a part of her was still secretly scared of being corporally punished in front of her team. She whispered to Angela, over her mother's ranting that went from English back to Arabic; "We're still keeping her handcuffed, right?"

Angela smiled. "Ja. Definitely."

When they finally got Ana back to the bakery they talked for hours, trying to convince her to come back to Watchpoint Gibraltar, the new Overwatch central headquarters. Eventually, Ana broke and agreed to comeback with them as long as she could retire, and as long as they protect her from Reaper. It was a fair deal, but Fareeha still kept her mother handcuffed until they reached Gibraltar for the sake of her butt.

It's been three months now since her mother came back. Everyone in Overwatch was excited to see the former sniper, and even though Fareeha was able to spend time with her mother again, she secretly felt ignored and left out. When she first came to Overwatch everyone talked about and compared her to her mother. It took her forever to make a name for herself, but with her mother being back it seemed like everyone lost interest in her.

"Fareeha, you are just as special and important to Overwatch as your mother," Angela said when she came to Med-bay. "No one has forgotten about all the work you've done for Overwatch. We need you." Fareeha gave her a small smile and Angela slid into her arms. " _I_ need you."

"Thanks, Angela." She kissed the top of her head and held her tighter

"Hey, Angela! Where do ya want these boxes?" Behind them stood Tracer and DVa each holding what looked like two heavy boxes.

"Leave them there," Angela said. "I'll get them later."

"Thank god!" DVa said in relief as she dropped the boxes and left with Tracer. "I thought my arms were going to fall off."

"What's in the boxes?" Fareeha asked Angela.

She smiled. "Go check for yourself. It'll make you feel better."

Fareeha walked to one of the big boxes and opened it. Inside were smaller boxes with figures of her. She took one of the figures out of the box and held it up to Angela.

"What are these?" Fareeha asked.

"They're toy figures of you!"

"Why do you have them?" She asked again, a little weirded out.

"I give them out to the children whenever we go to an area where there are families who need medical attention. It also makes it easier to give children shots because they know they're getting a reward for being brave."

"Is this why all the children run up to me whenever they see me?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, Fareeha! You're a hit and you're great with children." _I want four kids when we're married, darling just so you know._

"There's a toy figure of me," she said in disbelief. _My mother never had an action figure of herself when she was in Overwatch._ An idea soon came to mind. "Angela, can I borrow a box of these."

"Yes, I suppose."

It didn't take long for Fareeha to find her mother. She was sitting on the bridge, watching the sunset, while cleaning her rifle. Fareeha, in her Raptora suit quietly floated above her with the box of now opened figures. There had to be like 50 figures in the box and it took her forever to open each small box to get the figures out. She grinned. Her hard work was about to pay off...

"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" And with that she dumped the box of Pharah figures on her mother. Before her mother could respond, Fareeha took off back to Med-bay.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Ana called out watching Fareeha fly away. She started picking up the toy figures of her daughter. _These are adorable. We can use these to decorate the tree and Watchpoint Gibraltar for Christmas!_ On the other hand who knew her daughter was such a show off.

* * *

 _ **AN: Here are the Arabic "translations" from Google translate. These are most likely not accurate to Egyptian Arabic (As a Spanish speaker, google translate isn't accurate). However, if you do know Arabic, send me a message because I would like to include some Arabic dialogue in my later stories with Fareeha or Ana. :)**_

 **دعني أذهب! انا والدتك!**  
 **daeni adhhb! 'inna walidatik !**  
 **"Let me go! I am your mother!"**

 **أنا أعلم أنك أمي ، و هذا هو السبب في أنني لست السماح تذهب. "**  
 **'ana 'aelam 'annak 'ami, w hadha hu alssabab fi 'annani last aistighnayih.**  
 **"I know you're my mom, and this is why I'm not letting go"**


End file.
